


written in the stars

by asterions



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-31
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:18:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 4,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asterions/pseuds/asterions
Summary: A series of drabbles centered around the V3 kids.





	1. (mentioned saioumota) a secret world of warmth

**Author's Note:**

> welcome!!! i realize i usually take a while to post full length fics but drabbles are much easier so! i've made this in an attempt to write more regularly! thank you to all my friends for enabling me… y'all are the best
> 
> for those of you not spoiled, i will tell you in the beginning notes of each chapter if something contains spoilery material or not! and in this case, it isn't! yay!
> 
> this is a nondespair au for renee, who requested for shuuichi to be happy! there's a mention of saioumota roommates too, so. happy reading, everyone!
> 
> ah, a special thank you to user @fatiguedfern for beta reading!

a secret world of warmth

* * *

 

A cool breeze blows over the park, rustling trees and children's laughs drifting over from the nearby playground.

The metal of the bench is cool to the touch of Shuuichi's hands but warm to his thighs—regardless of the contradictory sensations, he grips the bars for support and opens his eyes to the verdancy.

Autumn is coming—but the leaves that fall are still green with life.

A profound sense of loneliness blankets him, even though he is aware he took the time to tell his housemates that he "wasn't feeling well and he would like some time alone," Kaito looked at him with deep concern and looked like he might follow after him, but Kokichi held Kaito's arm with grave seriousness and told him to let him go. Shuuichi couldn't meet Kokichi's eyes, but no doubt they'd be unreadable, even though he'd no doubt, search for shades of understanding.

Royal violet tells no truths—he should know that best.

He considers taking out one of the many books he carries with him but decides against it. It's too much effort. Everything is too much effort. He just wants to escape, even if only for a little bit.

Maybe a nap is a good idea, he thinks, and settles his head back and closes his eyes.

He doesn't know how much time has passed, but something nudges his leg. He ignores it, but then whatever it is tries to climb up his pants. An animal?

A little Yorkshire Terrier with a soft pink bow on top of her head looks up at him curiously, relenting on her quest to conquer his dress slacks.

He blinks. The dog blinks back.

And then she lowers her ears for a bit, nudging at his foot.

Curiously, Shuuichi asks in a hushed tone, "what do you want?"

He doesn't want to touch her more than she's already touching him—he wasn't prepared for this and thus hasn't taken his cetirizine, and doubtless she's probably someone else's dog. People are protective of their pets and will do anything for them—one day at his job will tell you that much.

She yaps for a little bit and nudges him a few more times and he sits up, looking around, moving his feet. Did she drop a toy nearby, maybe?

She licks her lips and seemingly gives up, and Shuuichi relaxes—

—until she literally leaps up a surprising amount for a dog her size and Shuuichi has to scramble to catch her.

"Wh-what are you doing? That was really risky, you know that?" He chides, but his heart really isn't in it. Her beady brown eyes are even closer to his face now and he can't stop thinking about how cute she is.

Standing on her tippy toes and using his thigh as leverage, she mercilessly assaults his face with little puppy kisses around his nose and mouth and sometimes his eyes. It's soft and somewhat ticklish and only a little slobbery, and despite himself Shuuichi laughs.

"You're an excitable one, aren't you?"

She barks in agreement and lowers herself to his lap, situating herself in a comfortable position and curling into him, fur warm against his chest. Nervously, he takes the chance to stroke her ears and she hums happily.

He can't stop smiling, and quietly, like they're the only two people in the world among the shade of the leaves falling over them, he whispers.

"I'm glad that you appreciate me. I appreciate you, too."

 

* * *

 


	2. (saiibo) is love sweet or salty?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just some sweet non-spoilery domestic saiibos for mimi! my mind frayed while editing this can you tell

is love sweet or salty?

* * *

 

In one word, Kiibo's cooking is _bad._

There is too much salt and too little other seasoning, so the fish ends up both undercooked and assailing Shuuichi's tongue all at once. More than once he had to get up to get a refill of water, and after the second time this happened Kiibo ushered Shuuichi back to his seat and dutifully refilled it for him in between his coughs.

He can't say he doesn't appreciate the view, though—Kiibo in an apron is really nice, and it's been a long, long time since anyone made a homecooked meal for him. And it's not like Kiibo has a sense of taste similar to humans, anyway. So in this case, it's definitely the thought that counts.

But at the same time, he knows he can't go on eating this, so while Kiibo is busy washing the dishes Saihara leans into his broad back and gently puts the dried dishes back on the rack.

Shuuichi whispers in his ear, "how about I teach you how to make dessert," knowing that Kiibo's strong desire to learn would, with proper guidance, make something decent.

Kiibo fumbles and nearly drops the pot. "O-of course, Saihara-kun," he says, glowing pink. "Just let me put these away…"

"Sure. While you do that, I'll get the recipe."

After checking if they indeed had the ingredients, they lay them all out and begin to mix them. Shuuichi realizes he forgot to submit a report to his higher ups like he promised to, so he trusts Kiibo to follow the recipe and completes the report before he comes back.

Kiibo's finished mixing the rest of the wet ingredients into the filling, so now only the sugar is left.

Shuuichi leans over Kiibo's shoulder as he picks up the bag. "Kiibo-kun."

Kiibo starts pouring into the mixture. "What is it, Saihara-kun?"

He stays in uncomfortable silence for a while before saying, "…Kiibo-kun, that's too much sugar."

A sound that sounds suspiciously like a squeak erupts from him before he pulls it away, but the damage has been done and the mixture is oversaturated, sugar piling at the top of the batter.

Predictably, the pie ends up mouth-puckeringly sweet, and it's all Shuuichi can do to not make a face.

Kiibo grimaces. "Sorry, Saihara-kun… it's just unbearable like my singing, isn't it… I'll make sure to do better next time for sure, so you don't have to eat it…"

Shuuichi chuckles despite himself. "Oh well, at least it's edible. You tried your best, didn't you?"

He makes sure to eat every bite.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you can still prompt me a ship/character [here!](https://kiiboya.tumblr.com/ask) same rules still apply from the last chapter!


	3. (toujou/shirogane/akamatsu) outdoor music

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Toujou and her girlfriends go out on a picnic.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requested domestic touakagane by an anon on tumblr!! sorry it took so long to get to your request, i kept losing the doc but its here now!!! i hope you like reading this as much as i liked writing it! no spoilers here!
> 
> this chapter is unbetaed we die like men

outdoor music

* * *

 

  
Toujou Kirumi was going all out on this excursion.

Two weeks ago, Akamatsu Kaede stopped at the shared apartment between them and Shirogane Tsumugi and before the latter could even fuss over why she was here when her next class was in only ten minutes, she plopped into a chair at the kitchen bar and leaned into her palm and sighed deeply.

Wouldn't it be nice if finals were already over and they could take a romantic picnic, just the three of them and the music of the outdoors, it had been so long since they'd had a proper date together, hadn't it?

Tsumugi had already approached her with a bottle of cold water in one hand and nervous, reassuring pats in the other, but even though Kirumi's eyes were focused on washing the dishes, doubtless she heard every word, and she made her mental checklist.

First, she couldn't remove Kaede's finals for her even if she wanted to, and there would be no benefit to either of them if she took more drastic measures. However, she could help with the material required, and including Tsumugi in the study session would be sure to boost Kaede's motivation, particularly if they could relate certain terms to music. That was easily done, she thought as she laid out the study materials to the side for later tonight.

Secondly, she needed to find a proper picnic mat—there weren't any in the closets, and the ones she found in stores didn't fit her specific needs, so she went to consult Tsumugi privately, asking if there were materials that were waterproof on one side, ideally ones that worked against grassy or muddy surfaces.

Confusion bloomed into understanding, and a hand is at her shoulder and pulling her close.

Before she can even stiffen, Tsumugi pulls away and pumps their fists. "Leave it to me! I'll get you the highest quality material with the cutest pattern, just you wait!" And before she can even move to stop them, they are gone.

She would have to check on them later.

After that… Kirumi made sure to check the weather for the next couple of weeks, and made her own meteorological calculations. She concluded that many of those days in the "all sunny" week actually held a much greater chance of rain than she was hoping for, so she decided to take her chances and reduce it to a day that they were all free, a day where all the materials could be assembled, and a day where it was bright and sunny.

Perfectly assembled fluffy egg sandwiches lie by the caprese salads covered entirely in plastic wrap. Mason jars of pink lemonade are in the corner, and Kirumi quickly yet swiftly places them in the picnic basket.

Within ten minutes, all three of them face the sunshine of a brilliant day, and skip hand in hand to the park.

Tsumugi leads the charge. "Let me do it for you!" they say, and roll open the picnic map of their own making. It's checkered like the traditional type, but it's a vibrant lavender with frills at the ends and plush in appearance. They lay down the mat, but one corner refuses to stay in the grass where it belongs no matter how much they ruffle the mat.

Kirumi is at their side in an instant. "Allow me," she says, and with a flourish of her hand removes the picnic mat and reapplies it perfectly in an instant. Kaede yelps and Tsumugi squeaks.

"Hey, hey, Kae-chan," Tsumugi nudges her with their elbow. "Kirumi-chan has _that_ kind of quality, doesn't she?"

"What do you mean—ohh," a smile plays on her face. "We're really lucky to have her, aren't we!"

Tsumugi resists the urge to drool. "I'd be even more grateful if she'd let me sew up a perfect butler outfit for her!"

Gratefully, they dig into the food, with murmurs of "thank you" and "delicious" popping up occasionally as they enjoy their light lunch. Kirumi leans back just a little bit, perfectly satisfied with this turn of events.

"Ahh, that hit the spot!" Kaede says, already getting back up and stretching. "Do you want to head back?"

Tsumugi hums, digging their fingers in the mat. "If it's okay, can we stay here a little longer? The breeze is really refreshing…"

Kaede laughs. "Sure, I was just about to suggest the same thing!"

There is no warning, but then water begins to pour from nonexistent clouds in the sky, and before long it's an all out downpour.

Even though they're soaked, Tsumugi and Kaede run back laughing to the apartment with Kirumi in tow and towel themselves off to dry, wet clothes in a different hamper.

Kirumi shakes her head. "I'm sorry… I didn't think this would happen. I predicted only bright skies today…"

Kaede smiles. "Well, you can't beat Mother Nature! Still, you've done more than enough planning this day for me. And you too, Tsumugi! I have the best girlfriends in the world, I'm so envious!"

Tsumugi chuckles. "How can you be envious of yourself?"

"Well, I know if it were me, I'd want to spoil them too, so that exactly what I'm going to do! Since Kirumi made lunch for us, I'm going to make dinner! Wait here!"

Tsumugi dashes after her. "Wait, Kae-chan! You're going to burn the rice again!"

Kirumi smiles softly to herself and follows her girlfriends into the kitchen.


	4. (kiibo+ouma+toujou) the sweetest dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Toujou get Ouma ready for bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers here! this is for florian and misty!!! just some very good friends here all credit goes to them for this idea

the sweetest dreams

* * *

 

Kiibo wrings his hands. "Ouma-kun, you need to stop fussing and go to sleep! Isn't sleep important for humans?"

"Kiiboy, isn't a R.E.M. function implanted in you too, now? And besides that, I need something to cuddle with, and I can't cuddle with a plain ol' robot! You're too pointy! You might spear me in my sleep!"

Kiibo grumbles. "I will do no such thing!" And then switches. "But, if that makes you uncomfortable…"

"Wow, you gave that up pretty quickly!" They laugh. "You're losing your edge, aren't you! But if I have to make this situation habitable, you have to wrap yourself in a blanket! Actually, I will accept no less than three for soft purposes!"

"If that will make you sleep, Ouma-kun, then I have no objections to this." He did, in fact, have an objection to this, because he did really like hugging, but if he kept his arms out Kokichi would eventually complain about the metal joints pinching their skin. This was a necessary sacrifice.

"Toujou-san," he calls with bright eyes. "Will you assist me?"

"Naturally," she replies in a sweet voice, and wraps him up completely until he's in a burrito, unable to move except for his head.

Kokichi snickers and tugs lightly on the ribbon tying the blankets together, which makes Kiibo roll closer with a yelp. "Nice touch, Toujou-chan!"

"I am well aware you like bows, so I tried to keep your tastes in mind. Is there anything else you require from me?"

"Hmm," they hum, pretending to think about it. "I know! Tuck us into bed, mama!"

She sighs with fond exasperation as Kokichi leaps onto Kiibo, throwing their arms around him and pressing their warm cheek to his cool metal face. Kirumi pulls the covers over them and tucks them under their chins, turning the light off before leaving.

"Goodnight, you two," she whispers with a small smile on her face, and just like that, she leaves.

(Kokichi stares at Kiibo, powered down and helpless in blankets. There is nothing that can break free from that prison unless they pull that ribbon. And yet—)

They shut their eyes and lay a hand over the blanket, feeling stillness.

And beyond all logic, they scoot closer, the whirring of Kiibo's snores finally lulling them to a land of dreams.


	5. (saiou) under the covers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ouma and Saihara share a bed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this one's super short! no spoilers, just soft saiou!

under the covers

* * *

 

"You're really soft," Shuuichi confesses.

Kokichi stiffens in his arms, and Shuuichi moves to cradle his head, gently stroking the soft purple locks.

Kokichi buries their head into his shoulder and scoots closer instead of away, chilly toes clinging to Shuuichi's warmer ones.

Shuuichi speaks again. "No matter what… I'm always here for you. You know that, right?"

But Kokichi's breath has already evened out, so Shuuichi smiles gently, softly, and pulls the covers over them both.


	6. (saiibo) shelter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kiibo and Saihara decide what to do with the newest stray cat Kiibo picked up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers, just domestic saiibo for al! hope you enjoy?

shelter

* * *

 

"Saihara-kun, can we keep this one?"

"No."

Kiibo steps further into his personal space. "But—"

"I said no, Kiibo-kun. We have too many cats already as is."

"Saihara-kun, please wait! We can't leave this one out in the wild to die. He's heavily sick and requires medical treatment—"

Saihara eyes the sick cat in his arms. "Kiibo-kun, we can take him to the vet, but after that we cannot keep him. We already own four cats, and we have a very small apartment. You know that at this rate, we can't support every cat we come across. Cats might be less active than dogs, but they still need space to move around, and—" Shuuichi coughs violently into his sleeve, and Kiibo retracts the cat from up to his face to a much safer distance.

"I'm sorry, Saihara-kun, I didn't mean to set off your allergies—"

"Don't apologize, Kiibo-kun. I just didn't take enough medicine this morning. But please understand. I like cats as much as you do. I want to save them all, and I know shelters over here don't treat cats very well but… if we can't support him, then he would be no better off there than he would out in the streets."

Kiibo looks at his shoes dejectedly. "I know," he said, "I just wish I could save them all. They all deserve a nice place to live."

Shuuichi nervously offers him a pat on the shoulder. "I know. Maybe we could convince people by—that's it!"

Shuuichi's sudden intensity causes Kiibo to back up a few steps. "Wh-what? What could convince people?"

"Kiibo-kun, you know how you bought that café, right? And you were going to make it robot themed?"

"Yes?"

"If you got an animal permit somehow and made it a cat café—or in this case, a cat-robot café—you could temporarily house them while clients come in, potentially looking to adopt. Plus, the robots would make it unique enough as a selling point."

"Saihara-kun," Kiibo says, smiling, "You really do look out for me."

"Huh?"

"It was nothing. You have great ideas as always, Saihara-kun! Let's go get that permit immediately!"

Kiibo immediately began to open the door, cat still in hand, and Saihara jumps to try and catch him. "Wait, Kiibo-kun! We need to take him to the hospital, first—!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> requests are open! same rules as before!!! comments and kudos are also… much appreciated


	7. (saiou) red ribboned tradition

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Saihara gets a very interesting present for Christmas.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers, just fluffy Christmas saiou!

red-ribboned tradition

* * *

 

 

While Christmas was often just a commercial holiday in Japan, here at Hope's Peak Academy they took a more Western perspective and made it a good day to stay in for the last couple of years—

—but no matter what Hope's Peak did, there was one thing Saihara Shuuichi couldn't predict.

Ouma Kokichi blinks back doe eyes at him, a twinkling youthful face splashed in glitter smiling at him. All things considered, it would be charming…

…if they weren't being loosely bound by ribbons on every limb, sitting in a present box under the tree.

"What's wrong, Saihara-chan? Could it be…"

Oh no, Shuuichi thought on reflex.

Kokichi laughs. "That you can't believe that I'm your present? Well, I understand that! But I guarantee you, it's not a lie!"

"Or maybe it is…?" Shuuichi spoke aloud.

"Nishishi… well, maybe it is. Maybe I plan to kidnap you, put you in a box, and ship you off to my secret organization!"

"Ouma-kun, you're lying," he says, putting a hand to his chin, brows furrowing in thought. "If you did, you were more than capable of setting some sort of trap, and furthermore, since I was asleep until a couple of minutes ago—"

"Saihara-chan," they cut in. "You think too much. Come on, just look at what's on my head."

"Oh," they said, because on Kokichi's head there was a ribbon with dangling mistletoe on it.

"Oh noooooo, what should I do? Now Saihara-chan has to kiss me full on the lips," they said, clearly pleased by this development.

Shuuichi sighs. "You know, normally it has to be placed under a doorframe for it to work. And I can choose where to kiss you. But,"

"But?" They supply unhelpfully.

Shuuichi chooses to lean in, cradling the back of their head gently and pulling them out of the box and into their lap as he kisses with desire in his lips.

Something is poking into his mouth, however, and Shuuichi is about to question exactly what it was when it slipped into his tongue, filling it with a sweet and sticky taste. While his mouth is closed, Kokichi places peppermint flavored kisses on his nose, cheeks, and even eyelids, getting everywhere but the mouth. The sensation was a little ticklish for him, and he tried his best not to squirm and giggle.

When the candy in his mouth finally dissolved, he faced the boy in his lap. "Where did you even get those starlight mints? Didn't Ishimaru-senpai ban those after last year's incident?"

"A supreme leader never reveals their secrets," Kokichi says in lieu of an answer.

"Well, you've never failed to surprise me," Shuuichi answers with a chuckle, and pulled him in for one last kiss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm working on requests now, but they're still open!


	8. (saiou) a new home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newlyweds Kokichi and Shuuichi Saihara build a pillowfort together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey sorry folks life isn’t really good for me rn. i’ll make sure to work on requests… sorry for the wait, folks this was requested by florian props to them

a new home

* * *

 

“Kokichi,” Shuuichi blearily asks, “is that all the blankets in the hotel? How are you even carrying—”

  
“—Shh, Shuu-tan. Don’t disturb everyone else, these walls are thin.”

  
“Oh, right,” Shuuichi says. “But that still doesn’t answer my question. What are we going to use it for?”

  
“Aww, Shuu-tan, you said ‘we’! I’m proud of you.”

  
“Well, if you can’t beat them, you’ll have to join them. Besides, you stole my heart a long time ago, you little thief. Now I’m here for you no matter what you do.”

  
“Even if I were to do something reeeeeally silly?”

  
“Especially if you wanted to do something silly, Kokichi.”

  
“Good! Because we’re constructing the biggest pillow fort, Shuu-tan, and you’re going to help me!”

  
“Alright,” Shuuichi resigns himself with a wry smile, and stretches out his hand. Kokichi holds it in return, twisting the lapis lazuli band on Shuuichi’s finger. “So how are we going to do this?”

  
“Well, I don’t know, detective,” Kokichi says, leaning in close and whispering in his ear, breath hot on his neck. “Why don’t you tell me?”

  
“Um, maybe...”

  
“Uh huh?” Kokichi nodded.  
Shuuichi held his free hand to his face, finger curling under his chin. “I guess we could get chairs? And maybe tape?”

  
“Good work, my dear partner-in-crime! I’m so glad I married you,” they say, and Shuuichi knows for certain that’s the truth.

  
“Thank you… let’s go build that pillow fortress now.”

  
Kokichi salutes. “Aye aye, Captain!”

  
They sneak out of their chambers—it’s the early hours of the morning, and there is nary a soul—and ask to borrow the tape and some extra fold-up chairs, pillows, and blankets from the staff.

  
Spreading the chairs and taping them to the blankets, they spread the pillows evenly and tape them together, layering them over and making pillow towers and putting them on the chairs to prop up the tent properly, giving it a billowing appearance.

  
Shuuichi already made hot chocolate for the both of them, already crawling in, but his spouse of a few hours has a long cord of—

  
“Fairy lights?” Shuuichi says, flower-like lashes blinking. Kokichi starts taping them across the pillow fort, and Shuuichi gets up to help them, making such quick work of setting up that their fingers brush multiple times.

  
“W-well, now that we’re done…”

  
“Nishishi, what are you waiting for? Let’s cuddle, my beloved Shuu-tan—”

  
And under the glow of the fairy lights, they hold one another and share chocolate-covered kisses before finally resting for good.

  
Because home sweet home is anywhere when you have your other half with you.  



	9. (tenko+angie) trust in me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Angie paints on Tenko.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just some tenko and angie bonding for vince! no spoilers here!

trust in me

* * *

 

Tenko felt the brushes tickle her nose as the paint glides over her skin. She nervously asks Angie, “Will this really help me impress Yumeno-san…?”

  
Angie flicks her wrist before she takes a step back. “It’s fine, it’s fine, just let me make a few adjustments—ah.”

  
Tenko feels something bubble in the pit of her stomach. “Wh-what’s wrong, Angie-san?”

  
To her surprise, Angie looks guilty, moving to grab a wet towel. “Ah, my bad, Angie did an oopsie, but worry not, Kami-sama can help fix it~”

  
“Angie-san, forgive Tenko if she doesn’t believe you.”

  
“It’s fine, it’s fine!” Angie says, dabbing at Tenko’s face. Tenko gulps, she’s much too close and can’t help but study the shades of blue that make Angie’s eyes—warm, warm blue. So then, why is she so nervous…?

  
But then she takes a deep breath. “But the one Tenko believes in you. You’ve grown better recently, helping others of your own volition… for that, thank you. Tenko is proud of you.”

  
Angie freezes, almost momentarily. For a second it seems she can’t believe what she’s hearing, like cool air hitting you, chilling you as soon as you open the door—but the clouds part, and Angie becomes sunshine again.

“Tenko says the silliest things sometimes,” she says, giggling. “Kami-sama is the benevolent one, you know! You should thank him, not me! Preferably with your worship!”

Tenko smiles. “Only if Yumeno-san falls in love with me,” she says jokingly.

Angie snickers. “Nyahahaha, you underestimate the power of Kami-sama! She’ll fall in love with you, just you wait!”


	10. (saiou) look at only me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aspiring art student Shuuichi invites his new model Kokichi to his place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no spoilers in here, just some more requested saiou! man you guys really like saiou don’t you dkhdkdb i can’t say i blame u tbh

look at only me

* * *

 

Kokichi pulls up his duffle bag. “So, Saihara-chan, where should I sit?”

  
Shuuichi looks around his messy apartment, trying to clear some of the spare art supplies up.

“Anywhere is fine, just make yourself comfortable. We’re going to be at this for a while, so I hope your limbs don’t fall asleep…”

  
As Shuuichi readies his stand, Kokichi asks, “Oh, do you think this is going to take a long time? I thought you would have had enough practice at this?”

  
The back of Shuuichi’s hair prickles. He probably means as an art student, doesn’t he? “Well, I’m only a first year—“

  
Kokichi leaned into him, breathing hot air into his ear, making him tingle. “You misunderstand, Saihara-chan. I mean, after all, you spent so much time drawing me every time I entered the café, didn’t you?”

  
Shuuichi jumps. “Wh—how—uh?!”

  
Kokichi takes the time to wrap his arms around the base of his neck. Ah—he can’t look away, not from those glittering amethyst eyes, darkened with mischief.

  
“I expect you to take your time now, okay? I know I’m already beautiful, but there’s a lot of power in Saihara-chan’s hands, you know? I won’t let you look away from me.”

  
And what else can Shuuichi say to that, besides a stammering agreement?

**Author's Note:**

> ah, for those of you who want to request a drabble from me, you can ask me [here.](https://kiiboya.tumblr.com/ask)
> 
> but i give you no guarantee that i will do them all, unfortunately, im a pretty busy college student ;~; all i do ask when you send me prompts don't give me ouma/girl ships or tenko/boy ships, and i'll be choosy with shinguuji ones… thank you, and have a good day, everyone!


End file.
